This is the Vermouth who loves you
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: One day, when Gin and Vodka leaving his four accomplices alone, Vermouth enjoyed the free time with Kir, opening her heart to the woman she's in love with.


It was a day like any other and, in one of the Black Organization's bases, Gin and Vodka leaved Kir, Vermouth, Chianti and Korn all alone for going to kill someone who had betrayed the Organization in Shizuoka.

"Good! They're going and I'm here with you... What a shit of day!"

"I can say it too, my dear..." Answered nonchalantly Vermouth "You are stressful, Chianti! If I was Korn, I've killed you for awhile!"

"WHAT? I have to say that! I hate you with all of my heart..."

"Stop, you two... Don't ruin this day, or Gin will kill us when he's coming back!"

"Go to hell, Kir! Fuck you!"

"What? Hey, treat her with respect!" Vermouth has a icy look in her eyes and Chianti gulped, then she reached the kitchen with Korn for eating some sandwiches and drink some beers.

"Thank you, but I can protect myself..."

"Nothing, but... Do you want to know something?"

"If you want to share your thoughts or secrets, I'm here..."

"Follow me!" Said Vermouth and Kir did it, but she raised an eyebrow when she noticed the direction they've taken.

"We... We are going to our room!"

And when they are into it, Vermouth take Kir for the left wrist, turning her around in her arms, pressing her body between hers and the wall, kissing the brunette passionately. Kir was shocked, but pleased.

"I want you, Kir! I want you so badly..."

"A-Are you really pleading me? What happened to the icy Vermouth?"

"She was replaced by the Vermouth who loves you! And believe me, I want you more than you can imagine!"

"So... Show me your love, Chris!" Said the brunette CIA's secret Agent, with a proud and tender smile.

And Vermouth, after a little grin, kissed the brunette passionately again, removing everything she was wearing in a few seconds, staring intently at Kir's delicious curves and body "You're beautiful, Hidemi, under every part of your body!"

Yeah, Hidemi. Because Vermouth knew her secret, but she never revealed it for love, for staying with the brunette until the end of the Black Organization.

"I show mine to you, but you have to show yours now!"

The blonde removed her own clothes with Kir's help, then the two falls down onto their bed and Vermouth licked and marked the brunette's neck and shoulders a few times, making Kir hiss in pain and pleasure.

"How it feels? Do you like what I am doing to you?"

"Yes... I enjoy it! But don't bite me like a vampire!"

"Aaagh, this is my best thing on a woman's body!"

"Vermouth, I am the number?" Asked Kir, clearly jealousy.

"You're the one, because my other love died four years ago... Before you entering the Organization!"

"Sorry... I won't to remind you a sad thing!" Said Kir, kissing the blonde killer-actress and Vermouth opened the brunette's leg, touching her sex with the palm of her left hand, making Kir whimper and moan in pleasure into the kiss.

"You're more than ready, my dear! Let me take you..."

"Take me! But I'm virgin, so don't be mad at me!"

"I won't, don't worry! I'll be gentle..."

And Vermouth, after inserting two fingers into Kir's wet sex with force, moved them in and out slowly and, when the orgasm escape the brunette's lips, the blonde licked her lover's juice.

"God, Vermouth, you're very good at this! And you were gentle..."

"I know I am! And now, my love, taste yourself... Feel on your tongue how good you are!"

Then Vermouth kissed Kir, who moaned in pure pleasure, scratching the blonde's shoulders when she feels her fingers into her again. And Vermouth make Kir coming three times, then they lying on the mattress, with Kir on top of Vermouth.

"Good... I want this happen again!"

"It will happen, I promise!" Said Vermouth, kissing Kir's left temple "Do you think of a future, for us? When the Organization will be destroyed, we'll be able to became a real couple and love each other at sunlight?"

"Yes, because I want it too! I didn't expect those things from you... You're very romantic!"

"Of course, I am! And I love you so much!"

They kissed each other, then Morpheus kidnapped them in his arms and they both fall asleep. And they're love didn't end that day, but it will go away for many times.


End file.
